customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - If there are, can we see them(Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:397D:A43E:662A:8B02-20190811043447
2013 was designated as: *International Year of Water Cooperation *International Year of Quinoa __TOC__ Events January * January 10 – More than 100 people are killed and 270 injured in several bomb blasts in Pakistan. * January 11 – The French military begins a five-month intervention into the Northern Mali conflict, targeting the militant Islamist Ansar Dine group. * January 16–20 – Thirty-nine international workers and one security guard die in a hostage crisis at a natural gas facility near In Aménas, Algeria. * January 27 – An estimated 233 people die in a nightclub fire at the Kiss nightclub in the Santa Maria, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. February * February 12 – North Korea conducts its third underground nuclear test, prompting widespread condemnation and tightened economic sanctions from the international community. * February 15 – A meteor explodes over the Russian city of Chelyabinsk, injuring 1,489-1,492 people and damaging over 4,300 buildings. It is the most powerful meteor to strike Earth's atmosphere in over a century. The incident, along with a coincidental flyby of a larger asteroid, prompts international concern regarding the vulnerability of the planet to meteor strikes. * February 21 – American scientists use a 3D printer to create a living lab-grown ear from collagen and animal ear cell cultures. In the future, it is hoped that similar ears could be grown to order as transplants for human patients suffering from ear trauma or amputation. * February 28 – Benedict XVI resigns as pope, becoming the first to do so since Gregory XII in 1415, and the first to do so voluntarily since Celestine V in 1294. March * March 13 – Cardinal Jorge Mario Bergoglio of Argentina is elected the 266th pope, whereupon he takes the name Francis and becomes the first Jesuit pope, the first pope from the Americas, and the first pope from the Southern Hemisphere. * March 24 – Central African Republic President François Bozizé flees to the Democratic Republic of the Congo, after rebel forces capture the nation's capital, Bangui. * March 25 – The European Union agrees to a €10 billion economic bailout for Cyprus. The bailout loan will be equally split between the European Financial Stabilisation Mechanism, the European Financial Stability Facility, and the International Monetary Fund. The deal precipitates a banking crisis in the island nation. April * April 2 – The United Nations General Assembly adopts the Arms Trade Treaty to regulate the international trade of conventional weapons. * April 15 – Two Chechnya-born Islamist brothers (one of whom was a United States citizen) explode two bombs at the Boston Marathon in Boston, Massachusetts, in the United States, killing 3 and injuring 264 others. * April 24 – The 2013 Savar building collapse, one of the worst industrial disasters in the world, kills 1,134 people in Bangladesh. * April 30 – Willem-Alexander is inaugurated as King of the Netherlands following the abdication of Beatrix. May * May 15 – In a study published in the scientific journal Nature, researchers from Oregon Health & Science University in the United States describe the first production of human embryonic stem cells by cloning. * May 22 – British Army soldier Fusilier Lee Rigby of the Royal Regiment of Fusiliers is murdered in Woolwich, southeast London by Islamic terrorists Michael Adebolajo and Michael Adebowale. * May 31 – The El Reno tornado, near El Reno, Oklahoma, United States, having a record-breaking width 2.6 miles (4.2 km), with maximum wind speeds up to 301 mph (484 km/h), is the widest tornado ever recorded on earth. June * June 6 – Former CIA employee Edward Snowden discloses operations engaged in by a U.S. government mass surveillance program to news publications and flees the country, later being granted temporary asylum in Russia. * June 25 – Emir of Qatar Hamad bin Khalifa Al Thani abdicates and his son Tamim bin Hamad Al Thani assumes power. * June 26 ** Kevin Rudd defeats Julia Gillard in an Australian Labor Party leadership ballot and consequently becomes Prime Minister of Australia, three years after Gillard replaced Rudd. ** United States v. Windsor (570 U.S. 744) decided in the Supreme Court of the United States, overturning a key section of the Defense of Marriage Act and hence granting federal recognition to same-sex marriage in the United States. July * July 1 – Croatia becomes the 28th member of the European Union. * July 3 – Amid mass protests across Egypt, President Mohamed Morsi is deposed in a military coup d'état, leading to widespread violence. * July 21 – Philippe is sworn in as King of the Belgians, following the abdication of Albert II. August * August 14 – Following the military coup in Egypt, two anti-coup camps are raided by the security forces, leaving 2,696 dead. The raids were described by Human Rights Watch as "one of the world's largest killings of demonstrators in a single day in recent history". * August 21 – 1,429 are killed in the Ghouta chemical attack during the Syrian Civil War. * August 29 – The United Kingdom Parliament votes against UK military attacks on Syria. September * September 7 ** 2013 Australian federal election: The Liberal/National Coalition led by Tony Abbott defeats the Labor Government led by Prime Minister Kevin Rudd. Abbott would be sworn in on September 18th. ** The International Olympic Committee awards Tokyo the right to host the 2020 Summer Olympics. * September 21 – al-Shabaab Islamic militants attack the Westgate shopping mall in Nairobi, Kenya, killing at least 62 civilians and wounding over 170. October * October 10 – Delegates from some 140 countries and territories sign the Minamata Treaty, a UNEP treaty designed to protect human health and the environment from emissions and releases of mercury and mercury compounds. * October 18 – Saudi Arabia rejects a seat on the United Nations Security Council, making it the first country to reject a seat on the Security Council. Jordan takes the seat on December 6. November * November 5 – The unmanned Mars Orbiter Mission is launched by India from its launchpad in Sriharikota. * November 8 – Typhoon Haiyan (Yolanda), one of the strongest tropical cyclones on record, hits the Philippines and Vietnam, causing devastation with at least 6,241 dead. * November 12 – Three Studies of Lucian Freud, a series of portraits of Lucian Freud by the British painter Francis Bacon, sells for US$142.4 million in a New York City auction, setting a world record for an auctioned work of art. * November 15 – The Playstation 4 released * November 17 – Fifty people are killed when Tatarstan Airlines Flight 363 crashes at Kazan Airport, Russia. * November 21 – Euromaidan pro-EU demonstrations begin in Ukraine after President Viktor Yanukovych rejects an economic association agreement between the European Union and Ukraine in favor of closer ties to Russia. * November 24 – Iran agrees to limit their nuclear development program in exchange for sanctions relief. December * December 7 – Ninth Ministerial Conference of the World Trade Organization delegates sign the Bali Package agreement aimed at loosening global trade barriers. * December 14 – Chinese unmanned spacecraft Chang'e 3, carrying the Yutu rover, becomes the first spacecraft to "soft"-land on the Moon since 1976 and the third ever robotic rover to do so. * December 15 – Fighting between ethnic Dinka and Nuer members of the presidential guard break out in Juba, South Sudan, plunging the country into civil war. * December 25 – 38 people are killed in the Christmas Day bombings in Iraq. Births * July 22 – Prince George of Cambridge Deaths January ]] ]] * January 1 – Patti Page, American singer (b. 1927) * January 2 – Ladislao Mazurkiewicz, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1945) * January 3 – Sergiu Nicolaescu, Romanian film director, actor, and politician (b. 1930) * January 5 – Fay Bellamy Powell, American civil rights leader (b. 1938) * January 7 – David R. Ellis, American film director (b. 1952) * January 9 – James M. Buchanan, American Nobel economist (b. 1919) * January 11 ** Aaron Swartz, American programmer (b. 1986) ** Nguyễn Khánh, Vietnamese general and politician (b. 1927) * January 14 ** Conrad Bain, Canadian-American actor (b. 1923) ** Danny Beath, British photographer and botanist (b. 1960) * January 15 – Nagisa Oshima, Japanese film director (b. 1932) * January 17 – James Hood, American civil rights activist (b. 1942) * January 18 – Jon Mannah, Australian rugby league player (b. 1989) * January 19 – Stan Musial, American baseball player (b. 1920) * January 21 – Michael Winner, British film director and producer (b. 1935) * January 22 – Said Ali al-Shihri, Saudi Arabian deputy leader (b. 1971) * January 23 – Józef Glemp, Polish cardinal (b. 1929) February ]] ]] * February 1 – Ed Koch, American lawyer and politician (b. 1924) * February 2 – Chris Kyle, United States Navy sniper (b. 1974) * February 4 ** Donald Byrd, American trumpet player (b. 1932) ** Reg Presley, British singer, songwriter and musician (b. 1941) * February 14 – Ronald Dworkin, American philosopher and lawyer (b. 1931) * February 17 – Tony Sheridan, British singer, songwriter, and musician (b. 1940) * February 18 ** Kevin Ayers, British singer, songwriter, and musician (b. 1944) ** Damon Harris, American singer (b. 1950) ** Chieko Honda, Japanese voice actress (b. 1963) ** Otfried Preußler, German children author (b. 1923) * February 19 ** Armen Alchian, American economist (b. 1914) ** Robert Coleman Richardson, American Nobel physicist (b. 1937) * February 22 – Wolfgang Sawallisch, German conductor and pianist (b. 1923) * February 23 – Julien Ries, Belgian cardinal (b. 1920) * February 25 – Carmen Montejo, Cuban-Mexican actress (b. 1925) * February 26 – Stéphane Hessel, French diplomat and writer (b. 1917) * February 27 ** Van Cliburn, American pianist (b. 1934) ** Dale Robertson, American actor (b. 1923) ** Richard Street, American singer (b. 1942) * February 28 – Donald A. Glaser, American Nobel physicist (b. 1926) March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Bonnie Franklin, American actress (b. 1944) * March 3 – Luis Cubilla, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1940) * March 5 ** Arthur Storch, American actor (b. 1925) ** Hugo Chávez, President of Venezuela (b. 1954) ** Paul Bearer, American professional wrestling manager (b. 1954) * March 6 – Alvin Lee, British guitarist (b. 1944) * March 7 ** Peter Banks, British guitarist (b. 1947) ** Damiano Damiani, Italian film director and screenwriter (b. 1922) * March 10 ** Larisa Avdeyeva, Russian mezzo-soprano (b. 1925) ** Princess Lilian, Duchess of Halland (b. 1915) * March 12 – Clive Burr, British drummer (b. 1957) * March 14 – Ieng Sary, Vietnamese-born Cambodian politician (b. 1925) * March 16 ** José Alfredo Martínez de Hoz, Argentine executive and policy maker (b. 1925) ** Jason Molina, American singer-songwriter (b. 1973) * March 20 – Zillur Rahman, President of Bangladesh (b. 1929) * March 21 **Chinua Achebe, Nigerian writer (b. 1930) **Pietro Mennea, Italian athlete (b. 1952) * March 22 – Bebo Valdés, Cuban pianist, bandleader, and composer (b. 1918) * March 23 ** Boris Berezovsky, Russian businessman (b. 1946) ** Joe Weider, Canadian-born American bodybuilder and publisher (b. 1919) * March 27 – Hjalmar Andersen, Norwegian skater (b. 1923) * March 28 – Richard Griffiths, British actor (b. 1947) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Moses Blah, 23rd President of Liberia (b. 1947) * April 2 – Jesús Franco, Spanish film director and screenwriter (b. 1930) * April 3 – Ruth Prawer Jhabvala, German-born British novelist and screenwriter (b. 1927) * April 4 – Roger Ebert, American film critic and writer (b. 1942) * April 6 – Bigas Luna, Spanish film director (b. 1946) * April 8 ** Annette Funicello, American actress and singer (b. 1942) ** Sara Montiel, Spanish singer and actress (b. 1928) ** Margaret Thatcher, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (1979–1990) (b. 1925) * April 9 – Paolo Soleri, Italian-born American architect (b. 1919) * April 10 – Robert Edwards, British Nobel physiologist (b. 1925) * April 11 ** Maria Tallchief, American prima ballerina (b. 1925) ** Jonathan Winters, American comedian and actor (b. 1925) ** Hilary Koprowski, Polish virologist and immunologist (b. 1916) * April 13 – Chi Cheng, American musician (b. 1970) * April 14 ** Colin Davis, British conductor (b. 1927) ** Armando Villanueva, 121st Prime Minister of Peru (b. 1915) * April 17 ** Deanna Durbin, Canadian-born singer and actress (b. 1921) ** Carlos Graça, 6th Prime Minister of São Tomé and Príncipe (b. 1931) * April 18 – Storm Thorgerson, British graphic designer (b. 1944) * April 19 ** Allan Arbus, American actor and photographer (b. 1918) ** François Jacob, French Nobel biologist (b. 1920) ** Tamerlan Tsarnaev, Russian-American terrorist (b. 1986) * April 22 – Richie Havens, American folk singer (b. 1941) * April 26 – George Jones, American country music singer (b. 1931) * April 28 – János Starker, Hungarian-born American cellist (b. 1924) May ]] ]] * May 2 – Jeff Hanneman, American guitarist (b. 1964) * May 4 ** Christian de Duve, Belgian Nobel biochemist (b. 1917) ** Mario Machado, Chinese-American journalist and actor (b. 1935) ** Morgan Morgan-Giles, English admiral and politician (b. 1914) ** César Portillo de la Luz, Cuban guitarist and composer (b. 1922) * May 6 – Giulio Andreotti, Italian politician, 41st Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1919) * May 7 ** Ray Harryhausen, American filmmaker and creator of visual effects (b. 1920) ** Romanthony, American singer (b. 1967) * May 8 ** Jeanne Cooper, American actress (b. 1928) ** Bryan Forbes, English film director, screenwriter, film producer, actor and novelist (b. 1926) * May 13 – Kenneth Waltz, American political scientist (b. 1924) * May 15 – Henrique Rosa, President of Guinea-Bissau (2003–2005) (b. 1946) * May 16 – Heinrich Rohrer, Swiss Nobel physicist (b. 1933) * May 17 – Jorge Rafael Videla, Argentinian politician, 42nd President of Argentina (b. 1925) * May 18 ** Steve Forrest, American actor (b. 1925) ** Nam Duck-woo, 12th Prime Minister of South Korea (b. 1924) * May 20 – Ray Manzarek, American keyboardist (b. 1939) * May 22 – Henri Dutilleux, French composer (b. 1916) * May 23 ** Epy Guerrero, Dominican baseball player, coach, and scout (b. 1942) ** Hayri Kozakçıoğlu, Turkish police officer and politician, 15th Governor of Istanbul Province (b. 1938) ** Georges Moustaki, French singer and songwriter (b. 1934) ** Flynn Robinson, American basketball player (b. 1941) * May 25 – Nand Kumar Patel, Indian politician (b. 1953) * May 26 – Jack Vance, American novelist (b. 1916) * May 31 – Jean Stapleton, American actress (b. 1923) June ]] ]] ]] * June 3 ** Frank Lautenberg, American politician (b. 1924) ** Jiah Khan, Indian actress (b. 1988) * June 6 ** Jerome Karle, American Nobel Prize-winning chemist (b. 1918) ** Esther Williams, American swimmer and actress (b. 1921) * June 7 ** Pierre Mauroy, Prime Minister of France (b. 1928) ** Richard Ramirez, American serial killer (b. 1960) * June 8 ** Yoram Kaniuk, Israeli writer (b. 1930) ** Taufiq Kiemas, 5th First Gentleman of Indonesia (b. 1942) * June 9 – Iain Banks, British novelist (b. 1954) * June 11 – Robert Fogel, American Nobel Prize-winning economic historian (b. 1926) * June 15 ** Heinz Flohe, German footballer (b. 1948) ** Stan Lopata, American baseball player (b. 1925) ** Dennis O'Rourke, Australian director and producer (b. 1945) ** Kenneth G. Wilson, American Nobel Prize-winning physicist (b. 1936) * June 16 ** Josip Kuže, Croatian footballer and coach (b. 1952) ** Ottmar Walter, German footballer (b. 1924) * June 19 ** James Gandolfini, American actor (b. 1961) ** Gyula Horn, Prime Minister of Hungary (1994–1998) (b. 1932) * June 23 ** Bobby Bland, American singer and songwriter (b. 1930) ** Richard Matheson, American author and screenwriter (b. 1926) ** Darryl Read, English singer-songwriter, drummer, and actor (b. 1951) * June 24 – Emilio Colombo, 40th Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1920) * June 26 – Marc Rich, Belgian-born American commodities trader and criminal (b. 1934) * June 27 – Alain Mimoun, French track and field athlete (b. 1921) * June 29 ** Margherita Hack, Italian astrophysicist (b. 1922) ** Jim Kelly, American martial artist and actor (b. 1946) July ]] ]] * July 2 ** Princess Fawzia Fuad of Egypt, Queen consort of Iran (1941–1948) (b. 1921) ** Douglas Engelbart, American computer scientist and inventor (b. 1925) * July 3 – Radu Vasile, Romanian politician, 57th Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1942) * July 12 – Amar Bose, American engineer and entrepreneur (b. 1929) * July 13 – Cory Monteith, Canadian actor and musician (b. 1982) * July 19 ** Mel Smith, British comedian and actor (b. 1952) ** Bert Trautmann, German-born British footballer (b. 1923) * July 20 – Helen Thomas, American journalist (b. 1920) * July 22 – Dennis Farina, American actor (b. 1944) * July 23 ** Emile Griffith, American welterweight boxer (b. 1938) ** Djalma Santos, Brazilian footballer (b. 1929) * July 25 ** Walter De Maria, American sculptor and composer (b. 1935) ** Bernadette Lafont, French actress (b. 1938) * July 26 – JJ Cale, American singer and songwriter (b. 1938) * July 28 – Eileen Brennan, American actress and singer (b. 1932) * July 29 – Christian Benítez, Ecuadorian footballer (b. 1986) * July 30 – Antoni Ramallets, Spanish footballer (b. 1924) August ]] ]] * August 5 – George Duke, American keyboardist (b. 1946) * August 8 – Karen Black, American actress (b. 1939) * August 10 ** László Csatáry, Hungarian war criminal (b. 1915) ** Eydie Gormé, American singer (b. 1928) * August 12 – Prince Friso of Orange-Nassau, (b. 1968) * August 14 – Gia Allemand, American actress (b. 1983) * August 15 ** August Schellenberg, Canadian-American actor (b. 1936) ** Marich Man Singh Shrestha, 28th Prime Minister of Nepal (b. 1942) ** Lisa Robin Kelly, American actress (b. 1970) * August 18 – Dezső Gyarmati, Hungarian water polo player (b. 1927) * August 19 ** Cedar Walton, American pianist (b. 1934) ** Lee Thompson Young, American actor (b. 1984) * August 20 ** Elmore Leonard, American novelist (b. 1925) ** Marian McPartland, British-born pianist (b. 1918) * August 21 – C. Gordon Fullerton, American astronaut (b. 1936) * August 24 – Julie Harris, American actress (b. 1925) * August 25 – Gylmar dos Santos Neves, Brazilian footballer (b. 1930) * August 30 – Seamus Heaney, Irish Nobel poet (b. 1939) * August 31 – David Frost, British journalist and broadcaster (b. 1939) September ]] * September 1 – Tommy Morrison, American boxer (b. 1969) * September 2 ** Ronald Coase, British Nobel economist (b. 1910) ** Frederik Pohl, American writer (b. 1919) * September 5 – Rochus Misch, German bodyguard of Adolf Hitler (b. 1917) * September 12 – Ray Dolby, American engineer and inventor (b. 1933) * September 18 ** Ken Norton, American boxer (b. 1943) ** Marcel Reich-Ranicki, German literary critic (b. 1920) * September 19 ** Hiroshi Yamauchi, Japanese businessman (b. 1927) ** Saye Zerbo, 3rd President and 4th Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1932) * September 22 – David H. Hubel, Canadian-born American Nobel neuroscientist (b. 1926) October ]] ]] * October 1 ** Tom Clancy, American writer (b. 1947) ** Giuliano Gemma, Italian actor (b. 1938) ** Peter Broadbent, English footballer (b. 1933) * October 3 – Sergei Belov, Russian basketball player (b. 1944) * October 4 – Võ Nguyên Giáp, Vietnamese General (b. 1911) * October 7 ** Patrice Chéreau, French opera and theatre director, filmmaker, actor and producer (b. 1944) ** Ovadia Yosef, Israeli religious leader (b. 1920) * October 9 – Wilfried Martens, Belgian politician, 44th Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1936) * October 10 – Scott Carpenter, American astronaut (b. 1925) * October 11 ** María de Villota, Spanish racing driver (b. 1980) ** Erich Priebke, German SS captain and convicted war criminal (b. 1913) * October 14 – Bruno Metsu, French football coach (b. 1954) * October 16 – Ed Lauter, American actor (b. 1938) * October 17 – Lou Scheimer, American producer (b. 1928) * October 20 – Lawrence Klein, American Nobel economist (b. 1920) * October 23 – Anthony Caro, British sculptor (b. 1924) * October 24 – Manolo Escobar, Spanish singer (b. 1931) * October 25 ** Bill Sharman, American basketball player and coach (b. 1926) ** Marcia Wallace, American actress and comedian (b. 1942) * October 27 – Lou Reed, American singer, songwriter, and musician (b. 1942) * October 28 – Tadeusz Mazowiecki, 1st Prime Minister of Poland (b. 1927) November ]] ]] * November 1 – Hakimullah Mehsud, Emir of Tehrik-i-Taliban Pakistan (b. 1979) * November 2 – Walt Bellamy, American basketball player (b. 1939) * November 7 – Amparo Rivelles, Spanish actress (b. 1925) * November 10 – Richie Jean Jackson, American author, teacher, and civil rights activist (b. 1932) * November 12 ** Al Ruscio, American actor (b. 1924) ** John Tavener, British composer (b. 1944) * November 15 ** Glafcos Clerides, 4th President of Cyprus (b. 1919) ** T. J. Jemison, American clergyman and civil rights activist (b. 1918) * November 17 – Doris Lessing, British Nobel writer (b. 1919) * November 19 – Frederick Sanger, British Nobel biochemist (b. 1918) * November 20 – Joseph Paul Franklin, American murderer (b. 1950) * November 25 ** Bill Foulkes, British footballer (b. 1932) ** Chico Hamilton, American drummer and bandleader (b. 1921) * November 26 – Arik Einstein, Israeli singer, songwriter, and actor (b. 1939) * November 27 – Nílton Santos, Brazilian footballer (b. 1925) * November 28 – Mitja Ribičič, Slovene politician, 25th Prime Minister of Yugoslavia (b. 1919) * November 30 ** Paul Walker, American actor (b. 1973) ** Yury Yakovlev, Soviet and Russian film actor (b. 1928) December ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Heinrich Boere, Dutch-German Nazi war criminal (b. 1921) * December 2 – Vernon Shaw, 5th President of Dominica (b. 1930) * December 5 ** Nelson Mandela, 1st President of South Africa and Nobel laureate (b. 1918) ** Colin Wilson, English writer, philosopher and novelist (b. 1931) * December 7 – Édouard Molinaro, French film director and screenwriter (b. 1928) * December 8 – John Cornforth, Australian–British Nobel chemist (b. 1917) * December 9 – Eleanor Parker, American actress (b. 1922) * December 10 – Jim Hall, American guitarist and composer (b. 1930) * December 12 ** Jang Sung-taek, North Korean politician (b. 1946) ** Tom Laughlin, American actor, director, screenwriter, author, educator and activist (b. 1931) ** Audrey Totter, American actress (b. 1917) * December 14 – Peter O'Toole, British-Irish actor (b. 1932) * December 15 ** Harold Camping, American evangelist (b. 1921) ** Joan Fontaine, Japanese-born British American actress (b. 1917) * December 16 – Ray Price, American singer and songwriter (b. 1926) * December 18 – Ronnie Biggs, British criminal (b. 1929) * December 20 – Lord Infamous, American rapper (b. 1973) * December 21 – Peter Geach, British philosopher (b. 1916) * December 23 ** Mikhail Kalashnikov, Russian inventor (b. 1919) ** Yusef Lateef, American jazz musician and composer (b. 1920) ** Vito Rizzuto, Italian-Canadian mobster (b. 1946) * December 26 – Marta Eggerth, Hungarian-American singer and actress (b. 1912) * December 29 ** Wojciech Kilar, Polish composer (b. 1932) ** Eero Mäntyranta, Finnish Olympic cross-country skier (b. 1937) * December 31 – James Avery, American actor (b. 1945) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Martin Karplus, Michael Levitt, and Arieh Warshel * Economics – Eugene Fama, Lars Peter Hansen and Robert J. Shiller * Literature – Alice Munro * Peace – Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons * Physics – François Englert and Peter Higgs * Physiology or Medicine – James E. Rothman, Randy W. Schekman, and Thomas C. Südhof New English words *''bingeable'' See also * List of international years References Category:2013 2014 was designated as: *International Year of Crystallography *International Year of Family Farming *International Year of Small Island Developing States *International Year of Solidarity with the Palestinian People __TOC__ Events January * January 1 – Latvia officially adopts the euro as its currency and becomes the 18th member of the Eurozone. * January 5 – A launch of the communication satellite GSAT-14 aboard the GSLV Mk.II D5 marks the first successful flight of an Indian cryogenic rocket engine. * January 19 – 2014 Bannu bombing: a Taliban vehicle bomb attack on a Pakistani military convoy in the city of Bannu kills at least 26 soldiers and injures 38 others. February * February – The Ebola virus epidemic in West Africa begins, infecting at least 28,616 people and killing at least 11,310 people, the most severe both in terms of numbers of infections and casualties. * February 7 – 23 – The XXII Olympic Winter Games are held in Sochi, Russia. Slopestyle events are introduced for the first time. * February 13 – Belgium becomes the first country in the world to legalise euthanasia for terminally ill patients of any age. * February 22 – 2014 Ukrainian revolution: The Verkhovna Rada (Ukrainian parliament) votes to remove President Viktor Yanukovych from office, replacing him with Oleksandr Turchynov, after days of civil unrest leaving around 100 people dead in Kiev. March * March 5 – Nicolás Maduro, the President of Venezuela, severs diplomatic and political ties with Panama, accusing Panama of being involved in a conspiracy against the Venezuelan government. * March 8 – Malaysia Airlines Flight 370, a Boeing 777 airliner en route to Beijing from Kuala Lumpur, disappears over the Gulf of Thailand with 239 people on board. The aircraft is presumed to have crashed into the Indian Ocean. * March 16 ** 2014 Crimean status referendum: A referendum on the status of the Crimean Peninsula is held. ** The fifth ICC T20 World Cup is held in Bangladesh. * March 21 – Russia formally annexes Crimea after President Vladimir Putin signs a bill finalizing the process. * March 24 – During an emergency meeting, the United Kingdom, the United States, Italy, Germany, France, Japan, and Canada temporarily suspend Russia from the G8. * March 27 – The United Nations General Assembly passes Resolution 68/262, recognizing Crimea within Ukraine's international borders and rejecting the validity of the 2014 Crimean referendum. * March 31 – The United Nations International Court of Justice rules that Japan's Antarctic whaling program is not scientific but commercial and forbids grants of further permits. April *April 7 – The Donetsk People's Republic unilaterally declares its independence from Ukraine. * April 10 – In response to the 2014 Crimean crisis, the Parliamentary Assembly of the Council of Europe (PACE) passes a resolution to temporarily strip Russia of its voting rights; its rights to be represented in the Bureau of the Assembly, the PACE Presidential Committee, and the PACE Standing Committee; and its right to participate in election-observation missions. * April 14 – An estimated 276 girls and women are abducted and held hostage from a school in Nigeria. * April 16 – Korean ferry [[Sinking of MV Sewol|MV Sewol capsizes and sinks]] after an unmanageable cargo shift, killing 304 people, mostly high school students. * April 25 — The water source for Flint, Michigan is changed, starting the Flint water crisis. * April 27 – The Catholic Church simultaneously canonizes Popes John XXIII and John Paul II. * April 28 – United States President Barack Obama's new economic sanctions against Russia go into effect, targeting companies and individuals close to Russian President Vladimir Putin. May * May 5 **The World Health Organization identifies the spread of poliomyelitis in at least 10 countries as a major worldwide health emergency. **Boko Haram militants kill approximately 300 people in a night attack on Gamboru Ngala. * May 12 – The Luhansk People's Republic unilaterally declares its independence from Ukraine. * May 20 – Terrorists in Nigeria detonate bombs at Jos, killing 118 people. * May 22 **The Royal Thai Army overthrows the caretaker government of Niwatthamrong Boonsongpaisan after a failure to resolve the political unrest in Thailand. **The Donetsk People's Republic and the Luhansk People's Republic declare the formation of Novorossiya, also referred to as the Union of People's Republics. June *June 5 – A Sunni militant group called the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (also known as the ISIS or ISIL) begins an offensive through northern Iraq, aiming to capture the Iraqi capital city of Baghdad and overthrow the Shiite government led by Prime Minister Nouri al-Maliki. * June 12 – July 13 – The 2014 FIFA World Cup is held in Brazil, and is won by Germany. *June 13 – The military intervention against ISIL begins. *June 19 – Felipe VI becomes King of Spain upon the abdication of Juan Carlos I. *June 29 – The Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant declares itself a caliphate. July * July 8 – August 26 – Amid growing tensions between Israel and Hamas following the kidnapping and murder of three Israeli teenagers in June and the revenge killing of a Palestinian teenager in July, Israel launches Operation Protective Edge against Hamas-controlled Gaza Strip starting with numerous missile strikes, followed by a ground offensive a week later. In seven weeks of fighting, 2,100 Palestinians and 71 Israelis are killed. * July 17 – Malaysia Airlines Flight 17, a Boeing 777, crashes in eastern Ukraine after being shot down by a missile. All 298 people on board are killed. * July 21 – The United Nations Security Council adopts Resolution 2166 in response to the shootdown of Malaysia Airlines Flight 17. * July 23 – August 3 – The 2014 Commonwealth Games takes place in Glasgow, Scotland. * July 24 – Air Algérie Flight 5017 crashes in Mali, killing all 116 people on board. August * August 7 – Khmer Rouge leaders Nuon Chea and Khieu Samphan are found guilty of crimes against humanity and are sentenced to life imprisonment by the Khmer Rouge Tribunal. * August 8 – The United States military begins an air campaign in northern Iraq to stem the influx of ISIL militants. * August 9 – The shooting of Michael Brown occurs in Ferguson, Missouri. September * September 18 – In a referendum, Scotland votes against independence from the United Kingdom. * September 22 – The United States and several Arab partners begin their airstrike campaign in Syria. * September 26 – The 2014 World Summit of Nobel Peace Laureates, to be held in Cape Town from 13 to 15 October, is suspended after a boycott of Nobel Laureates to protest the third time refusal of a visa to the 14th Dalai Lama by a South African Government "kowtowing to China". *September 28 – Hong Kong protests: Benny Tai Yiu-ting announces that Occupy Central is launched as Hong Kong's government headquarters is being occupied by thousands of protesters. Hong Kong police resort to tear gas to disperse protesters but thousands remain. October * October 3 – Stefan Löfvén replaces Fredrik Reinfeldt as Prime Minister of Sweden * October 19 – The Roman Catholic Church beatifies Pope Paul VI. *October 20 – Joko Widodo was inaugurated as the 7th President of Indonesia. * October 24 – Alan Eustace, an American computer scientist, set the current world record highest and longest free fall jump from over Roswell, New Mexico, United States, breaking the sound barrier without any machine assistance during a record space dive out of a massive helium-filled balloon. His descent to Earth lasted 4 minutes 27 seconds and stretched nearly with peak speeds exceeding , setting new world records for the highest free-fall jump and total free-fall distance . * October 31 – Longtime Burkina Faso President Blaise Compaoré resigns after widespread protests in response to his attempts to abolish presidential term limits. November * November 2 – The Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) releases the final part of its Fifth Assessment Report, warning that the world faces "severe, pervasive and irreversible" damage from global emissions of CO2. * November 3 – The tallest building in the Western Hemisphere, the One World Trade Center opens. * November 12 – The unmanned Rosetta spacecraft's Philae probe successfully lands on Comet 67P, the first time in history that a spacecraft has landed on such an object. December * December 3 – The Japanese space agency, JAXA, launches unmanned spaceprobe Hayabusa2 from the Tanegashima Space Center on a six-year round trip mission to Ryugu to collect rock samples. * December 16 – The Pakistani Taliban carry out a mass shooting at an army school in Peshawar, Pakistan, killing at least 145 people, mostly schoolchildren. * December 17 – U.S. President Barack Obama announces the resumption of normal relations between the U.S. and Cuba. * December 28 – Indonesia AirAsia Flight 8501 from Surabaya, Indonesia to Singapore crashes into the Java Sea just southwest of Borneo, killing all 162 people on board. Births * February 20 – Princess Leonore, Duchess of Gotland * December 10 ** Princess Gabriella, Countess of Carladès ** Jacques, Hereditary Prince of Monaco Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 – Juanita Moore, American actress (b. 1914) * January 3 – Saul Zaentz, American film producer (b. 1921) * January 5 ** Jerry Coleman, American baseball player, manager, broadcaster, and Marine aviator (b. 1924) ** Eusébio, Portuguese footballer (b. 1942) ** Uday Kiran, Indian film actor (b. 1980) ** Nelson Ned, Brazilian singer-songwriter (b. 1947) ** Carmen Zapata, American actress (b. 1927) * January 6 ** Larry D. Mann, Canadian actor (b. 1922) ** Mónica Spear, Venezuelan actress, Miss Venezuela 2004 (b. 1984) * January 7 – Run Run Shaw, Hong Kong filmmaker and entrepreneur (b. 1907) * January 9 ** Amiri Baraka, American poet (b. 1934) ** Roy Campbell Jr., American jazz trumpeter (b. 1952) ** Lorella De Luca, Italian actress (b. 1940) ** Franklin McCain, American civil rights activist (b. 1941) ** Dale T. Mortensen, American Nobel economist (b. 1939) * January 10 ** Sam Berns, American high school student (b. 1996) ** Zbigniew Messner, 9th Prime Minister of the People's Republic of Poland (b. 1929) * January 11 ** Ariel Sharon, 11th Prime Minister of Israel (b. 1928) ** Vugar Gashimov, Azerbaijani chess grandmaster (b. 1986) * January 12 ** Neal Barrett Jr., American writer (b. 1929) ** Alexandra Bastedo, British actress (b. 1946) * January 13 – Anjali Devi, Indian actress (b. 1927) * January 14 – Mae Young, American professional wrestler (b. 1923) * January 15 ** John Dobson, American amateur astronomer (b. 1915) ** Roger Lloyd-Pack, English actor (b. 1944) * January 16 ** Russell Johnson, American actor (b. 1924) ** Dave Madden, Canadian-born American actor (b. 1931) ** Hiroo Onoda, Japanese army officer (b. 1922) * January 17 ** Mohammed Burhanuddin, Indian Islamic spiritual leader (b. 1915) ** Suchitra Sen, Indian actress (b. 1931) * January 18 – Dennis Frederiksen, American singer (b. 1951) * January 20 – Claudio Abbado, Italian conductor (b. 1933) * January 22 ** Serhiy Nigoyan, Armenian-Ukrainian activist (b. 1993) ** Akkineni Nageswara Rao, Indian actor and film producer (b. 1924) * January 23 – Riz Ortolani, Italian film composer (b. 1926) * January 25 – Gyula Sax, Hungarian chess grandmaster (b. 1951) * January 26 – José Emilio Pacheco, Mexican poet and writer (b. 1939) * January 27 ** Pete Seeger, American singer, songwriter, musician, and activist (b. 1919) ** Masaaki Tsukada, Japanese actress (b. 1938) ** Paul Zorner, German night fighter pilot (b. 1920) * January 30 ** William Motzing, American-born Australian composer (b. 1937) ** Arthur Rankin Jr., American director, producer, and writer (b. 1924) * January 31 ** Anna Gordy Gaye, American businesswoman, composer and songwriter (b. 1922) ** Abdirizak Haji Hussein, Somali diplomat and politician, 4th Prime Minister of Somalia (b. 1924) ** Alexander Ivashkin, Russian cellist, writer, academic, and conductor (b. 1948) ** Miklós Jancsó, Hungarian film director (b. 1921) ** Joseph Willcox Jenkins, American composer and academic (b. 1928) February ]] ]] ]] * February 1 ** Luis Aragonés, Spanish football player and coach (b. 1938) ** Maximilian Schell, Austrian-Swiss actor (b. 1930) * February 2 ** Philip Seymour Hoffman, American actor (b. 1967) ** Luis Raúl, Puerto Rican actor and comedian (b. 1962) * February 3 ** Louise Brough, American tennis player (b. 1923) ** Richard Bull, American actor (b. 1924) ** Joan Mondale, American arts advocate (b. 1930) * February 4 – Wu Ma, Chinese actor and director (b. 1942) * February 5 – Richard Hayman, American musician and conductor (b. 1920) * February 6 – Ralph Kiner, American baseball player and broadcaster (b. 1922) * February 8 – Nancy Holt, American artist (b. 1938) * February 10 ** Stuart Hall, Jamaican-British sociologist (b. 1932) ** Shirley Temple, American actress, dancer, and diplomat (b. 1928) * February 11 – Alice Babs, Swedish singer (b. 1924) * February 12 – Sid Caesar, American actor (b. 1922) * February 13 ** Richard Møller Nielsen, Danish football player and coach (b. 1937) ** Ralph Waite, American actor (b. 1928) * February 14 – Tom Finney, English footballer (b. 1922) * February 18 – Nelson Frazier, Jr., American professional wrestler (b. 1971) * February 19 – Valeri Kubasov, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1935) * February 23 – Alice Herz-Sommer, Czech-British pianist (b. 1903) * February 24 – Harold Ramis, American film director, writer, and actor (b. 1944) * February 25 – Mário Coluna, Mozambican-born Portuguese footballer (b. 1935) * February 26 – Paco de Lucía, Spanish guitarist (b. 1947) * February 27 – Huber Matos, Cuban political leader, activist and writer (b. 1918) March ]] ]] * March 1 – Alain Resnais, French film director (b. 1922) * March 3 – Robert Ashley, American composer (b. 1930) * March 9 – Mohammed Fahim, Vice President of Afghanistan (b. 1957) * March 12 – Věra Chytilová, Czech film director (b. 1929) * March 13 – Ahmad Tejan Kabbah, 3rd President of Sierra Leone (b. 1932) * March 14 – Tony Benn, British politician and diarist (b. 1925) * March 15 ** David Brenner, American comedian (b. 1936) ** Clarissa Dickson Wright, English chef and television personality (b. 1947) * March 17 – L'Wren Scott, American stylist and fashion designer (b. 1964) * March 18 ** Jorge Arvizu, Mexican voice actor (b. 1932) ** Lucius Shepard, American writer (b. 1942) * March 19 – Fred Phelps, American pastor (b. 1929) * March 20 – Hilderaldo Bellini, Brazilian footballer (b. 1930) * March 21 ** Ignatius Zakka I Iwas, 122nd Syriac Orthodox Patriarch (b. 1933) ** James Rebhorn, American actor (b. 1948) * March 23 – Adolfo Suárez, 138th Prime Minister of Spain (b. 1932) * March 25 ** Lorna Arnold, British nuclear historian and author (b. 1915) ** Nanda, Indian actress (b. 1939) * March 27 – James R. Schlesinger, American economist and politician (b. 1929) * March 31 – Frankie Knuckles, American disk jockey and record producer (b. 1955) April ]] ]] * April 1 – Jacques Le Goff, French historian (b. 1924) * April 4 – Kumba Ialá, President of Guinea-Bissau (2000–2003) (b. 1953) * April 6 – Mickey Rooney, American actor, singer, and dancer (b. 1920) * April 8 ** The Ultimate Warrior, American professional wrestler (b. 1959) ** Karlheinz Deschner, German activist and writer (b. 1924) * April 9 – A. N. R. Robinson, 3rd President of Trinidad and Tobago (b. 1926) * April 10 – Sue Townsend, British novelist and playwright (b. 1946) * April 13 – Ernesto Laclau, Argentine political theorist (b. 1935) * April 16 – Gyude Bryant, Liberian politician (b. 1949) * April 17 ** Gabriel García Márquez, Colombian Nobel writer (b. 1927) ** Raul Bragança Neto, 8th Prime Minister of São Tomé and Príncipe (b. 1946) * April 18 – Ramon Malla Call, 63rd Co-Prince of Andorra (b. 1922) * April 20 – Rubin Carter, American boxer (b. 1937) * April 24 ** Hans Hollein, Austrian architect (b. 1934) ** Tadeusz Różewicz, Polish poet and playwright (b. 1921) * April 25 – Tito Vilanova, Spanish footballer and coach (b. 1968) * April 27 – Vujadin Boškov, Serbian football player and coach (b. 1931) * April 29 – Bob Hoskins, British actor (b. 1942) * April 30 – Ian Ross, Australian newsreader (b. 1940) May ]] ]] ]] * May 2 – Efrem Zimbalist Jr., American actor (b. 1918) * May 3 – Gary Becker, American Nobel economist (b. 1930) * May 4 ** Jean-Paul Ngoupandé, Prime Minister of the Central African Republic (b. 1948) ** Tatiana Samoilova, Russian actress (b. 1934) * May 6 ** Jimmy Ellis, American boxer (b. 1940) ** Farley Mowat, Canadian author (b. 1921) * May 12 ** Marco Cé, Italian cardinal (b. 1925) ** H. R. Giger, Swiss artist (b. 1940) * May 15 – Jean-Luc Dehaene, 63rd Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1940) * May 17 – Gerald Edelman, American Nobel biologist (b. 1929) * May 18 ** Dobrica Ćosić, Serbian writer and politician, President of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (b. 1921) ** Wubbo Ockels, Dutch astronaut and physicist (b. 1946) ** Gordon Willis, American cinematographer (b. 1931) * May 19 – Jack Brabham, Australian race car driver (b. 1926) * May 21 ** Jaime Lusinchi, President of Venezuela (b. 1924) ** Alireza Soleimani, Iranian heavyweight freestyle wrestler (b. 1956) * May 25 ** Wojciech Jaruzelski, Communist leader of Poland (b. 1923) ** Toaripi Lauti, 1st Prime Minister of Tuvalu (b. 1928) * May 28 ** Maya Angelou, American poet and author (b. 1928) ** Malcolm Glazer, American businessman (b. 1928) * May 29 – Karlheinz Böhm, Austrian actor (b. 1928) * May 31 ** Marinho Chagas, Brazilian footballer (b. 1952) ** Martha Hyer, American actress (b. 1924) June ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 ** Ann B. Davis, American actress (b. 1926) ** Yuri Kochiyama, Japanese-American civil rights activist (b. 1921) ** Valentin Mankin, Ukrainian sailor, Olympic triple champion and silver medalist (b. 1938) * June 2 ** Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy, Indian cardinal (b. 1924) ** Alexander Shulgin, American pharmacologist and chemist (b. 1925) * June 7 – Fernandão, Brazilian footballer and manager (b. 1978) * June 9 ** Bernard Agré, Ivorian cardinal (b. 1926) ** Rik Mayall, British comedian, writer and actor (b. 1958) * June 11 ** Ruby Dee, American actress, poet, playwright and civil rights activist (b. 1922) ** Rafael Frühbeck de Burgos, Spanish conductor and composer (b. 1933) * June 13 – Gyula Grosics, Hungarian footballer and manager (b. 1926) * June 15 ** Casey Kasem, American radio host and voice actor (b. 1932) ** Daniel Keyes, American author (b. 1927) * June 16 ** Cándido Muatetema Rivas, 4th Prime Minister of Equatorial Guinea (b. 1960) ** Tony Gwynn, American baseball player (b. 1960) * June 18 ** Stephanie Kwolek, American chemist (b. 1923) ** Horace Silver, American jazz pianist and composer (b. 1928) * June 21 – Jimmy C. Newman, American country singer (b. 1927) * June 23 – Steve Viksten, American voice actor and television writer (b. 1960) * June 24 ** Eli Wallach, American actor (b. 1915) ** Ramón José Velásquez, Venezuelan historian, journalist and politician (b. 1916) * June 25 – Ana María Matute, Spanish author (b. 1925) * June 26 – Howard Baker, American politician and diplomat (b. 1925) * June 27 ** Leslie Manigat, 43rd President of Haiti (b. 1930) ** Violet Milstead, Canadian World War II aviator and bush pilot (b. 1919) ** Rachid Solh, 2-Time Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1926) ** Bobby Womack, American singer-songwriter (b. 1944) * June 28 – Meshach Taylor, American actor (b. 1947) * June 30 ** Paul Mazursky, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1930) ** Željko Šturanović, Prime Minister of Montenegro (b. 1960) July ]] ]] ]] * July 1 – Gérard Kango Ouédraogo, 1st Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1925) * July 2 – Louis Zamperini, American war veteran and Christian evangelist (b. 1917) * July 5 – Rosemary Murphy, American actress (b. 1925) * July 7 ** Alfredo Di Stéfano, Argentine-Spanish footballer (b. 1926) ** Eduard Shevardnadze, 2nd President of Georgia (b. 1928) * July 10 – Zohra Sehgal, Indian actress and dancer (b. 1912) * July 11 ** Charlie Haden, American jazz bassist (b. 1937) ** Tommy Ramone, Hungarian-American drummer and producer (b. 1949) ** John Seigenthaler, American journalist (b. 1927) * July 13 ** Lorin Maazel, French-American conductor and violinist (b. 1930) ** Nadine Gordimer, South African Nobel writer (b. 1923) * July 14 ** Alice Coachman, American athlete (b. 1923) ** Antonio Riva Palacio, Mexican politician (b. 1926) * July 16 – Johnny Winter, American singer and guitarist (b. 1944) * July 17 ** Liam Davison, Australian author (b. 1957) ** Henry Hartsfield, American colonel and astronaut (b. 1933) ** Joep Lange, former president of the International AIDS Society (b. 1954) ** Elaine Stritch, American actress and singer (b. 1925) ** Willem Witteveen, Dutch senator (b. 1952) * July 19 ** David Easton, Canadian-American political scientist (b. 1917) ** James Garner, American actor (b. 1928) ** Skye McCole Bartusiak, American actress (b. 1992) * July 25 – Carlo Bergonzi, Italian tenor and actor (b. 1924) * July 27 – Francesco Marchisano, Italian cardinal (b. 1929) * July 28 – James Shigeta, American actor (b. 1929) * July 30 – Julio Grondona, Argentinian football authority (b. 1931) August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Valyantsin Byalkevich, Belarusian footballer and manager (b. 1973) * August 3 – Edward Clancy, Australian cardinal (b. 1923) * August 5 – Harold J. Greene, American military officer (b. 1959) * August 6 – John Woodland Hastings, American biochemist (b. 1927) * August 8 ** Menahem Golan, Israeli filmmaker (b. 1929) ** Peter Sculthorpe, Australian composer (b. 1929) * August 9 ** Andriy Bal, Ukrainian football player and coach (b. 1958) ** Ed Nelson, American actor (b. 1928) * August 11 ** Vladimir Beara, Yugoslav football player and manager (b. 1928) ** Pierre Ryckmans, Belgian diplomat and author (b. 1935) ** Robin Williams, American stand-up comedian and actor (b. 1951) * August 12 – Lauren Bacall, American actress (b. 1924) * August 13 – Frans Brüggen, Dutch musician (b. 1934) * August 15 – Licia Albanese, Italian-American soprano (b. 1909) * August 18 – Don Pardo, American radio and television announcer (b. 1918) * August 19 – Simin Behbahani, Iranian poet (b. 1927) * August 20 ** B. K. S. Iyengar, Indian yoga teacher and author (b. 1918) ** Edmund Szoka, American cardinal (b. 1927) * August 21 – Albert Reynolds, Irish Taoiseach (prime minister) (b. 1932) * August 22 – U. R. Ananthamurthy, Indian writer (b. 1932) * August 24 – Richard Attenborough, British actor and film director (b. 1923) * August 27 – Peret, Spanish Romani musician (b. 1935) * August 28 – Glenn Cornick, British bass guitarist (b. 1947) * August 29 – Björn Waldegård, Swedish rally driver (b. 1943) September ]] ]] ]] ]] * September – Kim Song-ae, Korean politician (b. 1924) * September 1 – Gottfried John, German actor (b. 1942) * September 4 ** Donatas Banionis, Lithuanian actor (b. 1924) ** Joan Rivers, American writer, comedian, actress, and television host (b. 1933) ** Gustavo Cerati, Argentinian singer (b. 1959) * September 5 ** Simone Battle, American actress and singer (b. 1989) ** Wolfhart Pannenberg, German theologian (b. 1928) * September 6 – Kira Zvorykina, Belarusian chess player (b. 1919) * September 7 – Kwon Ri-se, South Korean singer (b. 1991) * September 8 ** Magda Olivero, Italian soprano (b. 1910) ** Gerald Wilson, American trumpet player and composer (b. 1918) * September 10 ** Emilio Botín, Spanish banker (b. 1934) ** Richard Kiel, American actor (b. 1939) * September 12 ** Atef Ebeid, Egyptian politician, 47th Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1932) ** Ian Paisley, British politician and First Minister of Northern Ireland (b. 1926) ** Joe Sample, American pianist and composer (b. 1939) ** Sir Donald Sinden, English actor (b. 1923) * September 15 ** Yitzhak Hofi, Israeli general (b. 1927) ** Nicholas Romanov, Prince of Russia (b. 1922) * September 17 ** George Hamilton IV, American country singer (b. 1937) ** Andriy Husin, Ukrainian footballer and manager (b. 1972) * September 20 ** Anatoly Berezovoy, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1942) ** Polly Bergen, American actress (b. 1930) * September 24 – Christopher Hogwood, English conductor, writer, and musicologist (b. 1941) * September 25 ** Sulejman Tihić, Bosnian politician (b. 1951) ** Dorothy Tyler-Odam, British athlete (b. 1920) * September 28 – Dannie Abse, British poet (b. 1923) * September 30 – Martin Lewis Perl, American Nobel physicist (b. 1927) October ]] ]] ]] * October 2 – György Lázár, Hungarian politician, Chairman of the Council of Ministers (b. 1924) * October 4 ** Fyodor Cherenkov, Russian footballer and manager (b. 1959) ** Jean-Claude Duvalier, 41st President of Haiti (b. 1951) * October 5 ** Andrea de Cesaris, Italian race car driver (b. 1959) ** Geoffrey Holder, Trinidadian-American actor, dancer, choreographer, singer, director and painter (b. 1930) ** Yuri Lyubimov, Russian actor and director (b. 1917) ** Misty Upham, Native American actress (b. 1982) * October 6 ** Igor Mitoraj, Polish sculptor (b. 1944) ** Marian Seldes, American actress (b. 1928) * October 7 – Siegfried Lenz, German writer (b. 1926) * October 9 – Jan Hooks, American actress and comedian (b. 1957) * October 14 – Elizabeth Peña, American actress (b. 1959) * October 16 – John Spencer-Churchill, 11th Duke of Marlborough, British peer and educator (b. 1926) * October 17 – Masaru Emoto, Japanese author (b. 1943) * October 20 – Oscar de la Renta, Dominican-American fashion designer (b. 1932) * October 21 ** Ben Bradlee, American journalist (b. 1921) ** Gough Whitlam, 21st Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1916) * October 23 – Tullio Regge, Italian physicist and academic (b. 1931) * October 24 ** Mbulaeni Mulaudzi, South African middle-distance runner (b. 1980) ** Marcia Strassman, American actress and singer (b. 1948) * October 25 – Jack Bruce, British rock bassist (b. 1943) * October 26 – Oscar Taveras, Dominican–Canadian professional baseball player (b. 1992) * October 28 – Michael Sata, 5th President of Zambia (b. 1937) * October 29 ** Rainer Hasler, Liechtensteiner footballer (b. 1958) ** Klas Ingesson, Swedish footballer (b. 1968) * October 30 – Thomas Menino, American politician (b. 1942) November ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Edson Décimo Alves Araújo, Brazilian footballer (b. 1986) * November 2 ** Acker Bilk, British jazz clarinetist (b. 1929) ** Alan Milliken Heisey Sr., Canadian political activist and author (b. 1928) ** Veljko Kadijević, Yugoslavian general (b. 1925) * November 3 ** Gordon Tullock, American economist and academic (b. 1922) ** Sadashiv Amrapurkar, Indian actor (b. 1950) * November 10 – Ken Takakura, Japanese actor (b. 1931) * November 11 – Carol Ann Susi, American actress (b. 1952) * November 12 – Warren Clarke, English actor (b. 1947) * November 13 – Alexander Grothendieck, German-French mathematician (b. 1928) * November 14 ** Eugene Dynkin, Russian-American mathematician and academic (b. 1924) ** Glen A. Larson, American television producer and writer (b. 1937) * November 16 – Serge Moscovici, Romanian-French psychologist (b. 1925) * November 17 – Jimmy Ruffin, American singer (b. 1936) * November 18 – Ahmad Lozi, 48th Prime Minister of Jordan (b. 1925) * November 19 – Mike Nichols, German-born American film and stage director (b. 1931) * November 20 – Cayetana Fitz-James Stuart, 18th Duchess of Alba, Spanish aristocrat (b. 1926) * November 22 – Fiorenzo Angelini, Italian cardinal (b. 1916) * November 23 ** Marion Barry, American politician (b. 1936) ** Pat Quinn, Canadian ice hockey coach and executive (b. 1943) * November 24 – Viktor Tikhonov, Soviet ice hockey player and coach (b. 1930) * November 26 – Sabah, Lebanese singer and actress (b. 1927) * November 27 ** P. D. James, English writer and life peer (b. 1920) ** Phillip Hughes, Australian cricketer (b. 1988) * November 28 – Roberto Gómez Bolaños, Mexican actor and comedian (b. 1929) * November 30 – Go Seigen, Chinese-born Japanese Go player (b. 1914) December ]] ]] ]] * December 2 – Jean Béliveau, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1931) * December 3 ** Jacques Barrot, French politician (b. 1937) ** Ian McLagan, British musician (b. 1945) * December 5 – Queen Fabiola of Belgium (b. 1928) * December 6 – Ralph H. Baer, American video game pioneer (b. 1922) * December 8 – Knut Nystedt, Norwegian composer (b. 1915) * December 9 ** Jorge María Mejía, Argentine cardinal (b. 1923) ** Mary Ann Mobley, American actress (b. 1937) * December 12 – Norman Bridwell, American cartoonist (b. 1928) * December 16 – Ernie Terrell, American boxer (b. 1939) * December 18 – Virna Lisi, Italian actress (b. 1936) * December 21 ** Åke Johansson, Swedish footballer (b. 1928) ** Udo Jürgens, Austrian composer and singer (b. 1934) ** Billie Whitelaw, English actress (b. 1932) * December 22 ** Joe Cocker, English singer (b. 1944) ** Abdel Aziz Mohamed Hegazy, 38th Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1923) ** Joseph Sargent, American film director (b. 1925) ** Christine Cavanaugh, American voice actress (b. 1963) * December 26 – Leo Tindemans, 43rd Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1922) * December 27 – Tomaž Šalamun, Slovenian poet (b. 1941) * December 30 – Luise Rainer, German-born American actress (b. 1910) * December 31 ** Edward Herrmann, American television and film actor (b. 1943) ** Valerian Wellesley, British aristocrat and Army officer (b. 1915) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Eric Betzig, Stefan Hell and W. E. Moerner * Economics – Jean Tirole * Literature – Patrick Modiano * Peace – Kailash Satyarthi and Malala Yousafzai * Physics – Isamu Akasaki, Hiroshi Amano and Shuji Nakamura * Physiology or Medicine – John O'Keefe, May-Britt Moser and Edvard Moser New English words *''ICO'' *''initial coin offering'' *''manspreading'' See also *List of international years References Category:2014